Sex in Paris
by Zion Son of Romeo
Summary: Zion and Leonie make the most of their stay in Paris


I woke up in the hotel bed in Paris. As uncomfortable as it was, I loved it. You know why? Because every time I woke up in this bed, I see the love of my life, Leonie, sleeping peacefully. I can watch her for hours (I think I have at some point). I got up and took a shower, got dressed, and watched a little TV. As I was watching, I heard Leonie waking. As she rubs the sleep from her eyes, I said "Morning" and kissed her head. "You wanna go downstairs for breakfast?" "Sure" she said. "But only after I take a shower." "Can I watch?" I said, joking. As she walks towards the bathroom, Leonie looks at with a mischievous smile. "If you want to." she replied and walked in the bathroom. I stayed on the bed, thinking about what just happened. Did she really want me to watch, or was she joking like me? Feeling reckless, I put my ear to the bathroom door. The water wasn't running. She must be taking off her clothes. Exploring my limits I try the doorknob. It wasn't locked. Maybe she was serious. I open the door by only a little bit, and I almost faint. I was right. She was taking her clothes. I could feel my penis getting hard. Her body was the greatest thing I've ever seen. I could tell I was getting turned on. I open the door a little more, but to my distress, it creaks. Leonie turns arounds and stares right at me. Then she smiles. My heart starts beating loudly and heavily. I do a little wave. She waves back. Then she goes in the shower but doesn't pull the curtain over her so I can see. She turns on the water and the shower turns on. So do I. Summoning her courage, I open the bathroom door, walk in, and close it behind me. Before my courage fails me, I ask, "Can I join you?" She turns off the water and smiles. "I was wondering if you would ever ask." She replies. I give her a mischievous as I take off all my clothes, starting with my pants. Once all my clothes are on the bathroom floor, I go in the shower with the one person that was right for me. She turns the water back on, and it's really cold. I don't really mind. After all, all her hotness melts all the coldness away. I look her in the eyes and she looks back. Next thing I know were kissing and our tongues are doing a little dance. Her tongue wins, but I could care less. I thought, how could this get better? Then she surprises me. She turns off the water and starts drying herself off with a towel, then gives me another towel. I opened my mouth to ask what are you doing, but she put her finger to my mouth and said the words that drove me insane. "Let's take this to the bed." Once again, I can't stop smiling. "Why not?" I said. She takes my hand and she flops on the bed. I wanted to have sex with her so bad, and I guess she could tell, too. "Do it. I know you want to." she said. I hesitate. "What's wrong?" she ask. I suddenly feel very embarrassed. "Well, um, you're my first." She smiles that smile of hers. "Come on. Don't keep my waiting. I open her legs and take a deep breath. I enter her and she moans with pleasure. Making feel more confident, I start pushing in and out. Her moans make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I know I'm about to cum, but I want this to last. So I hold it in for about 30 seconds, then I tell her I'm about to cum. I think she was about to say anything but she was enjoying the sex too much. She moans the loudest I've ever heard, and we both climax. I exit her with a dripping dick. She gets up (still smiling by the way) and hugs me. "That was the best. Thank you. I smile. "No problem." I reply. I get my clothes and hand Leonie her clothes. When were finally dressed, I take her hand and we walk toward the door. "Let's get breakfast. I'm starving." I joke. We both smile and were still smiling at breakfast. The next day, Leonie and I leave the hotel and walk to the Eiffel Tower. We're holding hands and we're staring at the giant monument. Suddenly, Leonie looks at me. "Zion?" she says. "Yeah?" I reply. "Yesterday was great." She says. "Yeah it was." I reply. Then she sniffs the air. "God, Zion, your sweaty like hell." Then, she gives me a smile I know too well. "You're going to need a shower."


End file.
